The Next Generation
by GirlzRock
Summary: It's been years. The Grimm girls are all grown up, and their children are struggling through life in the warzone they call home.


**A/N: Hello, all! Here I come with another depressing SG story. Toby is the name of Miss Muffit and the Spider's child, right? Whatever. It is now. No, I don't enjoy killing off beloved characters, but I find it fun to write dark stuff.  
**

If I told you a story, would you believe me? Really and truly believe me? Would you call me a liar if I told you about a child's paradise, with fairy tales come to life? It sounds like a dream, doesn't it? But it's real. Very real. Disturbingly real.

Most small children would give their left leg to live in a place like this. But I'm a small child. I live here. And I would give my left leg to get out of this hell hole.

* * *

An eighteen year old Sabrina was pacing back and forth in the fort's hospital waiting room. "What if something happens? What if something already happened? What if she's dying? Oh god, what if she's dying!" she wailed, pacing harder than ever.

"Sabrina, stop raving and sit down. Everything is going to be fine."

The sound of Puck's husky yet still boyish tone only fired her up more. "How can you be so calm! Who knows what's happening to her in there!"

"Sabrina!" Puck snapped, jumping from his seat and snatching her wrists. "Everything is going to be fine!" he shouted. "Stop worrying and yelling, you're causing a scene!"

Sabrina glared at him with angry blue eyes. "Let go," she said coldly, yanking her hands free.

Just then, the double doors of the waiting room opened, and Mr. Seven entered the room with a grim expression.

Sabrina sprinted across the room towards the little man, knocking a colorful chicken to the ground in her haste. "Where is she? Where's my sister?" she demanded, pausing to take a breath, before firing questions at random. "What's going on? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Sabrina. Let him explain." Puck placed a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it off.

"Take me to her. Now."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. Daphne's dead."

The words crashed into her ears and echoed through her mind. Dead? No, her sister was alive. There was no way she was dead. She couldn't be dead. The tile moved from under her and Sabrina felt herself falling.

Then blackness.

Endless blackness.

"Sabrina!" a voice cried. A pair of hands were shaking her shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly and the room shifted into focus. She was lying on the ground, and Mr. Seven was kneeling over her.

Reality crashed down, and before she knew it, hot tears were spilling down her cheeks and she was shaking and wailing and couldn't stop. Someone pulled her into a hug, but her vision was so blurred she couldn't see who. Not that it mattered. Not that anything mattered.

Somewhere inside of her, she pulled herself together enough to turn to Seven and say shakily, "I...want to see...to see...her."

Now she was standing. Now she was walking. Now a door opened. Now she was in a room. There was Veronica, holding a bundle of blankets. There was a bed. Daphne was on the bed. Daphne. Daphne...Daphne!

Sabrina threw an arm off her shoulders, when had someone put their arm around her? She bolted toward the bed, shoving furniture and curtains out of her way.

Daphne was lying on the bed. She looked peaceful. She could be sleeping.

"She died during childbirth. The strain was too great on her body."

Sabrina grabbed the metal bar on the side of the bed. "I'll find him, Daphne. I'll find that bastard Toby and kill him. Kill him the way he killed you. I promise."

Someone touched Sabrina's shoulder. It was Veronica. Tears were running down her cheeks but she had a sad smile on her face. She held her arms out. "Do you want to hold the baby?" she asked softly.

Sabrina stood and nodded, and Veronica gently handed her the small blanket. It was warm. Alive. She took a good look at the baby's sleeping face. "You look just like her. No resemblence to the bastard that killed your mother." Despite her tears, she smiled a little. Her fingers gently brushed the hair off the baby's forehead, revealing that the baby had three pairs of small, round, black eyes on her forehead, totaling eight.

Spider eyes. This child was one fourth spider. Sabrina had forgotten. One of the child's grandparents had been a spider.

"Daphne told me before she...she told me to name the baby Briar," Veronica murmered.

Briar. The name of Jake's dead girlfriend. It fit. The daughter of a dead girl should be named after another dead girl.

Sabrina touched the baby's little nose. "Alright, little Briar. Welcome to hell."

**A/N: Muahaha :) Sabrina, Puck, and a lot of the other existing characters aren't going to be very big characters in this story, as it mostly centers around their children. They'll still show up, obviously, but the main storyline won't be centered around them. Anyway, R/R and don't forget to check back often for the next chappie :D Ciao!  
**


End file.
